Worm Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is all about the Worm Wiki. Policies listed here are for writing articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. Other important pages to note when editing articles: Worm Wiki:Layout Guide - guide to layout and structure of articles. As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and organized articles. Bleach Wiki has a style which it uses to keep pages similar. Below are some of the guidelines we use here for such purposes. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Perspective In-Universe Articles should be written as if the Worm world was the real world. For example, "chapters" should not be referred to in a sentence. Rather, events should be referred to in a sequential order if possible, such as “After Event X, Character Y…” Any article which has information based around the contents of the site (i.e Character pages, chapterssummaries, etc.) is an in-universe article. Content Official Language The content of this wiki is expressed in American English. This is an English language wiki, and all edits are expected to be carried out in English. This includes articles, forum posts, blogs, and talk pages. If a user's second language is English and they are not familiar with correct grammar and sentence structure, we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here, as editing will be extremely difficult if you cannot properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up being undone, as they cannot be understood. Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant, proven facts related to the article. This includes inconsistencies in the chapters, any information about a given topic given by J. McCrae that would not fit in any other section of the article, and poll results. Fan speculation and “what ifs/maybe” as well Junk Trivia type of information should not be included in this section. This includes comparing two characters/techniques. Talk Pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. This includes: inquiries dealing with the organization of the article, correction of inaccurate details, and adding/removing content. Also, please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. To begin a new topic, please create a new section by clicking the “Add New Topic” button and placing Topic Name at the top of the section. Also, note that if a discussion is closed, ‘’’do not’’’ continue posting under it, and do not reopen a recently closed topic by creating a new section under it. General conversations and speculations are to be placed in forums. This includes: Fan theories, discussion about how the character has developed/opinions on the character, etc. Quotes The quotes section is for relevant quotes which showcase the character's personality or personal feelings, not for random words anyone could have said in the same situation, or any quote that character have said that people may have liked. While there is cussing in Worm, it is only necessary to use it in the quotes section for relevant quotes. Adding irrelevant quotes with random cuss words and/or just putting down random cuss words which may have been said is unacceptable.